1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to cushion devices for individuals who remain sedentary for prolonged periods. More specifically, it relates to a combination foam cushion and air cushion that provides adequate support and timed pressure relief thereby reducing or eliminating pressure sores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paraplegics, quadriplegics, pilots, truck drivers, receptionists, and others remain sedentary for prolonged periods of time. During prolonged sitting, blood flow can be restricted to areas where pressure is the greatest. This restricted blood flow results in tissue deterioration and can lead to further complications like pressure sores and infections. Although people living with paralysis are especially at risk, anyone who is bedridden, uses a wheelchair, sits for prolonged periods of time, or is unable to change positions without help can develop these problems.
Conventional seat cushions include foam, air cylinder, gel, and honeycomb structures. These cushions provide many benefits such as comfort and stability, but none of them alone successfully addresses the problem of pressure sores which are caused by long periods of static pressure. A foam cushion provides adequate support, but still can produce too much pressure against the skin, causing pressure sores. An adjustable air cushion allows the user to adjust the pressure, but does not supply adequate support. Hence, there is a need for a reliable and cost effective solution that combines the support of a foam cushion with the ability to regulate the air pressure at varying time intervals. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the identified needs could be met.